This invention relates to a holder for supporting an umbrella with a plurality of support components, in an upright position in either the open or furled mode. More particularly, this invention relates to an umbrella holder to be securely mounted upright on a stationary or mobile base such as the seat of a golf cart, in a manner permitting the umbrella being supported to be opened without disengaging any of the support components, yet also provide for quick release of the umbrella from the holder, and may be adjusted heightwise to suit the user.
Umbrellas selected for use by participants in sporting activities are large, yet fragile and are cumbersome to carry, especially when not in actual use. The conventional umbrella rack has a base and one or more rack enclosures for receiving an umbrella tipfirst when downwardly directed, only when furled, with the umbrella handle extending upwardly. Anytime an umbrella is inserted handlefirst in such a conventional umbrella rack, there is substantial risk of damage by bending or breaking one or more of the umbrella's retractable ribs supporting the umbrella fabric, thereby rendering the umbrella unuseable.
Umbrellas are particularly useful on golf courses due to the long distances to be traveled by a player away from shelter and the frequent risk of rain showers. When participating in the game of golf, a golf player usually carries a golf umbrella in addition to a golf bag and set of golf clubs. It is also common for golfers to use a golf cart for their own transport as well as carriage of their clubs, golf bag and umbrella.
At times of use of the umbrella to protect the user/participant from the elements, be it from rain or bright sunlight, the umbrella must be hand-held, encumbering the use of one hand of the user. While riding on a golf cart, a golfer's umbrella must either be hand-held contemporaneously with operating the golf cart, with attendent risk of misadventure due to lack of control of the golf cart or limited vision resulting from the umbrella blocking the users line of sight, or held in a rack fixed to the golf cart. Whenever the player gets out of the cart to play his or her ball in the rain, it is desireable to remove the umbrella from the cart to be carried to the situs of the golf ball in play to keep from getting wet. One prior solution for mobile carts for sporting events has been to securely fasten the umbrella or rain shield to the cart thereby freeing both hands of the operator. Having the fixed the umbrella to the cart, the user cannot disengage it for use away from the cart. Furthermore, any umbrella used for sporting events such golf, which is only supported by its handle, whether hand-held or attached to a motorized base is subject to being tipped over, warped, and damaged by over-extension in response to the strong winds which accompany rainstorms.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide an umbrella holder which provides a secure mount for an umbrella with the umbrella tip upright open, and for quick release of the umbrealla at the option of the user, with a bracket for cooperation with a stationary or mobile base.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heightwise adjustable umbrella holder, which may be adjusted to suit the needs of the user, and be adapted to cooperate with a plurality of sizes of umbrella handles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a secure multiple component support system for an umbrella to prevent bending or tipping due to external forces including the force of the wind, and yet also provide for quick release of the umbrella from the support components at the option of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an umbrella holder for mounting on golf cart which holds the umbrella shaft in a position out of the line of sight of the operator.